The broad objective of the "Exploratory Center for Research in Minority Adolescents' Health Promotion Behavior" (ECR) is to improve the health of children and adolescents through the conduct of research and the dissemination of its results. The ECR will define practical research issues, enhance scientific interest, develop research clusters, target funding sources and establish networks of scientists, committed service providers and community teachers to promote efficient research in the area, share its results and apply its findings. Specific aims are to: 1) support at least two year long interdisciplinary pilot/feasibility projects each study year; 2) support at least three smaller faculty/student collaborative studies in years 2 and 3; 3) develop centralized services at the ECR to promote networking across investigators, a data base available to co-investigators, efficient data processing and consultation; and 4) develop an administrative core to develop and manage the services specified and promote linkages with other agencies within the local and broader communities. Proposed studies for year 1 are: 1) Body, weight, diet, exercise; modulation in Hispanic teens; 2) Health promoting pregnant adolescents: pilot study; and 3) Direct vs simulated oral hygiene instruction.